Senkhara
Senk hara is the spirit of a forgotten Egyptian ruler. Nina Martin accidentally and unknowingly, set free from The Cup of Ankh. She has come to Nina but why?...For the Mask of Anubis and to enter the afterlife and to reign as a god, using Nina's body at the end of season 2. She makes her first appearance in House of Spirits/House of Blackmail when Nina is in the Attic and Senkhara states: "Find it. Bring it. And you shall weep tears of gold." In a recent episode, she says that Nina's gran will die because Fabian chose Nina over the Mask. Senkhara also appears to Nina in a dream and tells Nina: "You have set me free at last, child". Later on in the series after Sibuna (Amber, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie) does not take the action to start the search for the Mask because they have really no knowledge of the Mask of Anubis, Senkhara presents Nina with the Mark of Anubis which is uncanny because usually only Anubis the god of mummification presents peasants or servants who threaten him this life threatening mark (curse). She appears on a restroom mirror, and this is when Sibuna takes Senkhara seriously and begins the task of the search for the Mask of Anubis, which Senkhara says will help the chosen one cry tears of gold. Senkhara has been said to dislike the Song of Hathor (which was the tune Sibuna needed to play to solve the horn task). She says that the song is poison because it was said that she had killed King Tutankhamen. In the finale, she possessed Nina and Rufus. Nina escaped her grasp,with the help of Eddie who is her Osirian and when Rufus put on the mask, Senkhara possessed him. She, along with Rufus, were both dragged into the Egyptian underworld, where they will be punished for their crimes. Series involvement Season 2 Senkhara first appears in House of Spirits / House of Blackmail, where she invades Nina's dream and tells her that she set her free. She threatens Nina to find the Mask of Anubis or else she has to forfeit her life. Throughout the next episodes she haunts Nina in her everyday life until she finds the Mask of Anubis and gives it to her. Senkhara stalks the Sibuna members rather frequently to remind them of their quest and has shown to use the Mark of Anubis to cause pain to whomever has it. She also spied on Victor when he tried to make his way through the tunnels. She also spied on Vera when she was trying to go to the tunnels and gave her the mark of Anubis. Another tidbit she tells Nina, "The one who was forgotten shall NOT be ignored." In House of Envy / House of Names, we learn that Senkhara was once an Ancient Egyptian ruler. Her tomb was found empty and nothing but her crown was left. In this episode, Nina also finally learns of her name, Senkhara. She says that her enemies would never forget her, even after her death. In he finale, Senkhara gets what she wants, Which is the Mask of Anubis. Claiming Nina, she attempts to enter the afterlife, to something she refers to as "the field of golden rushes" offering Nina to be a kind of daughter. Before her ritual is completed, Eddie, revealed to be the Osirain, banishes Senkhara and sends her speeding around the room, and reducing her diadem to ash. Rufus takes the Mask, and is then dragged into a flaming abyss by Senkhara's shadow. Both of them were presumably killed in the fire, or else being tormented for eternity. As Senkhara is already dead, the latter is more likely. Her final scream echoes around the room for a few moments, until it fades. Her spirit gone, nothing remains of the Forgotten Ruler, Senkhara. Relationships Nina Martin (2012-2012 ; Enemies) In the beginning of the season, Senkhara had been set free from The Cup of Ankh by Nina. She told her to find The Mask of Anubis or she will forfeit her life. Senkhara had given the mark of anubis to her later on, then to all of Sibuna. She continuously haunted Nina until she unlocked The Mask of Anubis. Senkara had planned for Nina to put on the mask so she can go into her body top go into the after life as a god. Things went as planned until Eddie Miller , the Osirian, Banished her. (see Senkina) 'Sibuna' (2012-2012 ; Enemies) In the middle of season two, Senkhara was tired of Nina taking so long to complete a task. She marks Alfie, Amber, and Patricia in the episode House of Impasse. When Nina got trapped under the senet floors Senkhara was about to kill them because Nina failed, but senkhara gave them three more days to find Nina. In the season two finale they got the mark taken off because Senkhara was banished and take to the Egyptian underworld with Rufus. Trivia *Senkhara has invaded Nina, Fabian, Victor, Vera, Patricia, Alfie, Eddie and Amber's dreams. She gives them all, except for Victor and Eddie, the Mark of Anubis. *She gives the Mark of Anubis to Nina's Gran , but it is unknown if she invaded her dreams. *Sibuna doesn't know who she is until House of Envy / House of Names, when she shows Nina her crown at the exhibition; before then, she was referred to as the "spirit." *In the episode House of Hex, when Senkhara confronts Nina, Nina tries to escape from her, thus unleashing her wrath. Senkhara started putting dark spells on the Sibuna members. When Nina said to Alfie "You're just a little kid", she turned him into a child. Nina said to Fabian, "Just forget it. Forget everything", making Fabian forget about Senkhara and probably Sibuna. When she told Amber to "Grow up a little. Or a lot.", Senkhara turned Amber old, causing her and Jerome to lose the ping pong tournament (which was later won in a rematch, because the opponents were using weighed balls). When she told Patricia "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all", Senkhara silenced Patricia. *According to the lyrics of Song of Hathor, Senkhara killed King Tutankhamen. *She has mostly been seen by Nina, Amber, Alfie, Fabian, Joy, Patricia,and Eddie *She was Tutankhamen's stepmother according to the Song of Hathor. *She and Rufus are sucked into the Egyptian underworld after Rufus puts on the mask. *She can possess people who have put on the mask. *She knows Nina may be replaced by her Osirian as The Chosen One who turns out to be Eddie *Her spirit was banished by Eddie with her own crown. Gallery Senkhara Gallery Quotes *"Finally, you have freed me."- to Nina Martin *"The Mask of Anubis or forfeit your life!"- to Nina Martin *"You can't ignore me forever, Nina!"-to Nina Martin *"The timepiece, watch the timepiece child!"-To Nina Martin and others *''"Ask The One Who Knows''" -To Nina Martin *"you and I can live together forever, chosen one"- trying to convice Nina to put on the Mask. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Season 2 Category:Adults Category:Enemies Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Characters